Missing
by Kim Yuan
Summary: saat suho tiba-tiba hilang seperti di telan bumi (Sulay couple)


Missing

Pair : Sulay

Warning : bahasa kaku,aneh dan ejaan banyak yang cerita tidak masuk akal

A/n : Annyeong ^^,ini ff q yang ke 3,masih belum banyak perubahan ini murni dari otak author ^^

Happy read~~ jangan lupa Review juga ya~~

Author pov

"Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu Suho.."ucap seseorang yang menatap Suho dari jauh.

Hari ini Exo k mengadakan fanmeeting di daerah 2000 fans menunggu mereka dengan antusias.

#Backstage

"Exo k kalian siap?"tanya seorang staf.

"Ne.."jawab mereka kompak.

"Exo k segera naik ke panggung.."

"KYAAAAA..."

"SUHO OPPAA...URI LEADER."

"CHANYEOL OPPAA..TAMPAN"

"SEHUN OPPA.. YEHET,YEHET.."

"BAEKHYUN OPPA...KAU MANIS SEKALI"

"KYUNGSOO OPPA...MATAMU BULAT SEKALI"

"KAI OPPA,KAU SEKSI SEKALI..."

Teriakan para fans menyambut member K di atas panggung.

"Hana,,dul,,set...We are one,annyeonghaseo Exo k inmida"

"Kyaaaa..."

"Eumm,Hari ini kami senang sekali bisa bertemu langsung dengan harap kalian berhati-hati,jangan saling dorong..nde?"ucap Suho.

"Ne,oppa"jawab para fans.

"Semoga kalian tidak bosan bersama kami hari ini"tambah Kyungsoo.

5 menit kemudian acara pun dimulai.

.

.

.

.

Hari beranjak malam,acara mereka selesai dengan lancar.

"Suho,sangjanim memintamu datang ke yang mau beliau sampaikan"kata maneger.

"ne,nanti aku kesana hyung"

"kau yakin mau ke kantor hyung?memangnya hyung masih kuat?"kata Kyungsoo khawatir.

Suho tersenyum tipis,"Gwenchana,nanti di sana kan hyung cuman duduk saja."

"hyung mau kami temani?"tawar Kai.

"Ani,kalian pulang saja dengan maneger ,pastikan semua langsung istirahat sampai di sampai kalian ?"

"ne,arraseo hyung"balas Baehyun.

Selesai merapikan barang-barangnya,Suho menuju kantor Sm dengan taksi.

.

.

.

.

Suho pov.

Akhirnya setelah 2 jam,aku bisa badanku sakit semua,sepertinya berendam di air hangat boleh juga.

TRRRttt..Trrrt..Trrt...

_ Yixingie Call_

Ternyata Yixing-ku yang nelpon.

"Yeobseo..."

"Yeobseo,myeonie hyung..."aigoo mendengar suaranya saja aku sudah semangat.

"ne, sudah selesai?"

"Baru selesai hyung dimana?bagimana acara fanmeetingnya?"

"sekarang hyung masih di kantor,baru mau saja acaranya lancar kok.."jawabku sambil berjalan keluar.

"Ya sudah,hati-hati di kalau sudah sampai langsung istirahat ya.."pesan Lay."Oh ya besok kami akan ke sana,kasih tau yang lain ya hyung..."

_"Yes,akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan malaikatku lagi."batinku senang_

"nee~.Anyeong Xingie,,"

Tiitt...

_"Upss,baterai ponselku tinggal 10%,sebaiknya ku matikan saja."pikirku._

Lalu aku masukkan kembali ponselku ke saku.

Tunggu...bagaimana caranya aku pulang?meneger hyung masih ada urusan,tidak mungkin aku minta chanyeol menjemputku.

Aiishh..terpaksa aku naik taksi lagi

Suho pov end

Author pov

Kini Suho menunggu taksi di depan kantor cukup sepi,mungkin karna sudah lumayan larut.

Tanpa ia sadari,seseorang sedang berjalan di belakangnya dengan tongkat baseball.

"Suho..."panggil seseorang.

Sontak Suho membalikkan badannya,"Ye?"

DUKK...Bruuukkk...

Orang itu memukul kepala Suho hingga pingsan.

"Tertangkap kau Suho"seringai orang itu.

.

.

.

.

#Pagi hari di dorm Exo.

"HYUNG BANGUNNN..."Teriak Sehun.

"YAAK..Kenapa kau teriak pagi-pagi HAH..."marah persatu hyungnya keluar dari kamar.

"Sebaiknya kau punya alasan yang bagus untuk membangunkan kami sepagi ini magnae"Kesal Baekhyun.

"Suho hyung hilang ..."jelas Sehun.

1 menit...3 menit... 5 menit , dan...

"MWOO SUHO HYUNG HILANG?"

Kini giliran Sehun yang menutup kupingnya.

"Apa maksudmu suho hyung hilang?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tadi waktu aku bangun,kasur Suho hyung masih ku cek ke depan,sepatunya juga tak juga tidak aktif"jelas Sehun.

"Bearti dari semalam Suho hyung belum pulang"simpul Chanyeol.

"Hyung bagaimana ini?"tanya Kai pada Baekhyun selaku hyung tertua.

Baekhyun memegang kepalanya bingung,"Sebaiknya kita tanya Meneger hyung dulu"

Tanpa berpikir lama,mereka menelpon sang meneger.

"Yeobseo hyung?"

"yeobseo,tumben sekali kau menelpon pagi-pagi apa?"

"Hyung,Suho hyung hilang"lapor Baekhyun

"Mwo,jangan bercanda Baekhyun"

"Ani,dari semalam Suho hyung tidak pulang dan ponselnya juga tidak tau Suho hyung kemana?"

"Molla,semalam dia pulang coba hubungi keluarganya dan aku akan coba tanya para staff di kantor"

"Arraseo hyung"

Piippt

"Bagaimana?"

"Maneger hyung juga tak kita tanya keluarganya"

Sayang,keluarganya juga tak tau dimana Suho berada.

"Bagaimana ini?apa kita lapor polisi saja?"panik Kyungsoo.

"Sebaiknya kita cari dulu,siapa tau dia sedang ada urusan diluar"saran Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk,"Benar kata Yeolie,sekarang semua bersiap-siap,jangan sampai fans mengetahui wajah kita"

"Ne~"

Seharian mereka mencari Suho di tempat yang mungkin ia ,semua sia-sia.

Mereka akhirnya menyerah dan meminta bantuan polisi.

.

.

.

.

#drom Exo

Bruukk..

Mereka menghempaskan diri di sofa yang dan pikiran mereka lelah memikirkan keberadaan suho.

Sekelebat pemikiran buruk terpintas di otak membuat mereka menangis sedih.

"Bagaimana kalau Suho tidak bisa di temukkan?hik...hiks..."tangis Baekhyun

"sstt jangan akan menemukannya"kata Chanyeol.

"Hyung,apa sebaiknya kita hubungi member M juga?siapa tau Suho hyung ada disana"Usul Sehun.

Kai menggeleng,"Jangan,jadwal mereka sedang padat,itu akan membebani mereka"

" hiks..hiks..benar kata Kai,lagi pula pikirkan bagaimana paniknya Lay hyung mendengar ini pasti panik hiks.."mendengar kata Kyungsoo malah membuat mereka tambah sedih.

Sehun menatap hyungnya satu-persatu,"Tapi aku tak bisa diam saja hyung"

" tak mungkin mencari Suho hyung,para fans akan tau dan itu akan memperlambat kerja polisi"jelas Chanyeol.

Sehun menunduk mendengar ucapa dia merasa tidak berguna.

"Tokk...tok...tok...

"Yaa siapa sih yang bertamu disaat orang sedang panik..."omel Kai.

"Molla yo,biar aku yang buka..."ucap mungkin ia menyuruh Chanyeol atau kai karna mereka harus menenangkan pasangan masing-masing.

Sehun berjalan pelan sambil menghapus air matanya.

Ckleekkk...

"Hei kenapa lama sekali?"

Ternyata Exo m datang berkujung.

"Loh kau kenapa Hunnie?kau menangis?"tanya Luhan khawatir melihat mata Sehun memerah.

"Hyunnnggggg..."Sehun langsung memeluk namjachingunya dan menangis.

"Hikss...hikss...hikss..."

"Wae?"

"Sebaiknya kita masuk dulu,tak enak dilihat orang"ajak Kris.

Mereka menunju ruang Exo m tambah bingung melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga menangis.

"Kenapa kalian menangis?"tanya Lay bingung.

Tak ada yang berani menjawab.

"hyung kenapa kalian menangis?jangan buat kami bingung.."rengek Tao.

"Hyung...Suho hyung ...dia,,..."Chanyeol berhenti sejenak..

Kening Lay berkerut mendengar nama namjachingunya disebut-sebut,"Ada apa dengan Myeonie hyung?"

"Suho hyung,dia hilang hyung..."

"MWOOOO..."pekik mereka.

"Yaa.. apa maksudmu Chanyeol?"tuntut Chen.

Dengan berat hati Chanyeol menjelaskan semuanya.

"Sampai sekarang polisi belum menemukan Suho hyung..."akhir Chanyeol.

BRUKK...

"LAYYY..." Lay pingsan karana terlampau syok.

"Cepat bawa Lay ke kamar..."

_#Some where_

Bukk..brakk..brakk...

Seorang namja paruh baya sibuk memukuli seorang namja yang terikat .

"Akkhh...he..henti...khhaannhhh...Ap..a salahhh kuuuuu..."ringis namja malang itu.

Namja paruh baya itu menyeringai,"Huhhh apa salah mu kau bilang! Kesalahanmu adalah karna lahir di dunia ini Kim Joongmyeon..."

Kim Joongmyeon a.k.a Suho sang leader Exo K adalah namja yang sedari tadi disiksa oleh namja paruh baya yang diketahui bernama Jinyoung.

Suho yang tak tahu apa-apa terus di pukuli Jinyoung tanpa ampun.

Ia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa,tangan dan kakinya terikat saat ini Suho hanya bisa pasrah,kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan jalan keluar.

Harapannya sekarang hanya teman-temannya.

2 hari sudah sejak Suho menghilang dan selama itu pula member Exo -bening krysral terus mengalir dari pipi Lay,ia juga memilih mengurung diri di kamar Suho.

"Myeonie hyung...kau dimana?kau baik-baik saja kan?hikss..hikss aku merindukanmu hyung..."ratap Lay sambil menatap foto Suho.

Cklekkk...

Chen dan Xiumin masuk membawa makanan.

"Hyung,sebaiknya kau makan dulu Kyungsoo memasakkan makan kesukaanmu."Bujuk Chen.

Lay menggeleng,"Aku,..tak lapar Chenie.."

"Tapi kau belum makan dari kemarin malam tak mau melihatmu sakit."bujuk Xiumin pelan.

Tapi Lay tetap menolak.

"Hyung"Chen mengenggam tangan Lay,"Kalau hyung sakit nanti Suho hyung pasti mau lihat Suho hyung sedih?"

Lay mengeleng cepat.

Chen tersenyum,"Nah kalau begitu hyung makan ya,setelah makan kita akan cari cara menemukan Suho hyung,nde?"

"ne"Akhirnya Lay mau makan juga.

"Ayo aku suapi..."dengan telaten Xiumin menyuapi dongsaengnya itu.

15 menit kemudian makan Lay menyerahkan air minum pada Lay.

"Nah,sudah tunggu kau di luar ya..."Xiumin dan Chen lalu keluar dari kamar Suho.

Blamm...

Perlahan Lay menuju kamar mandi,setelah membenahi penampilannya baru ia bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

Diruang tengah.

Lay menyamankan diri di sofa samping Baekhyun.

"Apa tidak ada yang aneh saat fansigh kemarin?"selidik Kris.

Chanyeol,Baekhyun,Kai,Kyungsoo dan Sehun berpikir baik-baik.

"Atau orang yang aneh?"tambah Tao.

"Hyung,,,,"mereka menatap Sehun intens.

"Apa kau mengingat sesuatu Hunnie?"tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk,"Tapi aku tak yakin itu ada hubungannya dengan hilangnya Suho hyung..."

"Tak apa ceritakan saja.."suruh Lay.

"Jadi kemaren,aku sedikit heran karna ada seorang ajushi yang ikut dalam antrian."

"Jinjja?kenapa aku tak ingat ya?"tanya Kai yang di benarkan Chanyeol,Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Sehun menatap Kai sebentar,"Disitulah ingatkan posisi duduk awal Suho hyung,Aku,Kai,Kyungsoo hyung,Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung"

Mereka mengangguk.

"Di depan Suho hyung,dia tidak meminta tanda hanya memberi Suho hyung kado dan langsung kan?"jelas Sehun.

"Mungkin hadiah itu titipan dari anaknya yang tak bisa datang..."terka Baekhyun.

Sehun hanya mendelikkan bahunya.

"Tapi aneh juga Baekie,kalau anak ajushi itu fans nya Suho anaknya tetap minta tanda tangan kan?"ucap Chanyeol.

Mereka mengangguk setuju.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kadonya?apa kau tau apa isinya"tanya Kris.

"Oh ya kado itu ada hyung menitipkannya padaku saat mau pulang"Sehun segera ke kamarnya dan kembali membawa sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam.

Sehun langsung menyerahkannya pada Kris.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kris membukanya,tapi isi kotak itu hanya secarik surat.

"Surat?"Kris membuka dan membaca isi surat tadi.

_To : Kim Joongmyeon aka Suho_

_Hai Suho,kau pasti berpikir kalau ini adalah surat dari sekali kau salah karna surat ini dari malaikat kematian yang segera mencabut kau tenang saja. Aku tau pekerjaanmu sebagai artis itu melelahkan,jadi aku akan membantu mu malam aku akan menjemputmu,persiapkan dirimu untuk segera bergabung dengan iblis di neraka ya._

_Hahahhahah sampai jumpa suho..._

_Malaikat maut_

Jantung mereka berdetak cepat mendengar Kris membaca surat tadi.

"Apa-apaan ini,jadi Suho hyung di culik antis"geram Chen.

"Gege apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"tanya Tao pada Kris.

Kris mengurut keningnya,"Entahlah,tapi kita harus perlihatkan ini pada polisi"

Drrrttt...Drrrttt...Drrrrtt...

Baru mereka hendak bergerak,ponsel Kris berdering.

Kris mengeluarkan ponselnya,betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"Siapa hyung?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Suho,dari Suho ..."Kris langsung menganggat.

"Haloooo Suho kau ada dimana?"tany Kris cepat.

"..."

Namun tak ada jawaban dari sana,hanya terdengar deru nafas.

"gege,Loudspeaker juga mau dengar."suruh Lay.

Kris mengangguk.

"Hyunggg..."panggil Lay

"Hah...hhh..hhh.."lagi-lagi hanya suara nafas yang membuat semua tambah panik.

"Ya...kalian diam dulu..."printah Kris.

Setelah tenang,Kris kembali bertanya,"Suho..."

"hhyyunngg..."bisik suho.

"Ne,...kau dimana Suho?"Kris menajamkan pendengarannya

"Moll..aa.G..hahP...Shhh hhyuung.."

"GPS?"tanya Kris bingung.

"ahhh..." mengerti maksud Suho,Kris mengangguk.

"Tao cepat hidupkan GPS hp mu dan lihat dimana letak pemancar GPS Suho.."kata Kris pada Tao.

Tak lama mereka mendapatkan alamat Suho yang duduk di samping Tao,langsung mencatat kalau nanti GPS Suho mati.

"hyuungg.."panggil Lay..

"Yiii Shhh..iinghh..."

"Tunggu ne,kami akan segera menjemputmu..."

"nnee..tuuuuttt ttuuuuttt ttuuutttt..."

Tiba-tiba pangilan Suho terputus.

"Hyuunnggg..."

"Tenanglah Lay,sekarang kita sudah tau posisi akan menjemputnya, jangan khawatir"ucap Luhan.

"Kajja,kita segera ke kantor polisi."ajak Xiumin.

"ne.."

Dengan tergesa-gesa mereka segera meninggalkan dorm.

_#Suho side_

Tuhan ku mohon pertemukan aku dengan teman-temanku,aku sudah tak kuat lagi tuhan batin Suho.

Keadaan Suho sungguh penuh memar,pergelangan tangan dan kakinya membiru berkunang-kunang karna hantaman di kepalanya.

Bkrakkkk...

Pintu di depan Suho terbuka kasar.

"Selamat pagi tidur mu lelap?"tanya Jinyoung.

Suho sedikit takut mencoba bergerak menjauh.

Jinyoung tertawa melihat mangsanya ketakutan."hahaha kau tak perlu takut hanya ingin bermain dengan mu."

Jinyoung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik menatap horor benda di tangan Jinyoung.

Krrreeettt...kreeettt...

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita bermain dengan ini"benda yang di pegang Jinyoung adalah cuter.

Perlahan ia mendekatkan cuter ke kulit Suho.

"AKKKkkhhhh..."rintih Suho.

Mendengar jeritan Suho malah membuat Jinyoung semakin itu benar-benar psikopat.

Ting...tong...

"Cihh siapa yang bertamu saat aku asik bermain,menganggu saja"marah Jinyoung.

Sebelum keluar,Jinyoung membukam mulut Suho.

"Tunggu sebentar ne,nanti kita lanjutkan lagi..."Jinyoung berjalan menuju pintu dengan bercak darah di tangannya.

Ting...tong...ting...tong...

"Yaa ya...sabar,,,.."

Cklekkk...

Saat pintu terbuka,beberapa polisi langsung menyergapnya.

"Ya apa-apaan kalian"ucapnya tak teriman.

"Kang Jinyoung-shii anda di tahan dengan tuduhan penculikan dan penganiayaan atas Kim Joonmyeon."ucap polisi tadi.

Sedangkan member Exo yang lain langsung mengeledah seisi sudah mengeledah semua ruangan tapi nihil,Suho tak tersisa ruangan bawah tanah,tampaknya disana hanya 1 pintu.

Tanpa ragu-ragu mereka membuka pintu itu.

"SUHOO/HYUNGGG"mereka berlari ke arah Suho yang tergeletak di lantai.

Lay segera memindahkan kepala Suho ke membuka sumpalan mulut dan Sehun juga membuka ikatan tangan dan kaki Suho.

"Hyung...hyung...bangun,...kau baik-baik saja kan?"Lay menguncang kecil badan Suho.

Perlahan mata Suho terbuka sedikit,"Yi...Xing..."

Mereka sedikit lega saat melihat Suho lama tim medis sampai ke tempat mereka dan membawa tubuh Suho ke rumah sakit .

Lay menemani Suho di dalam ambulance dan yang lain mengikuti dengan mobil.

Kris membawa mobil dengan kecepatan penuh menyeimbangi kecepatan Ambulance.

Suho hampir 1 jam di IGD,hingga ia di pindahkan ke ruang rawat.

"Dia baik-baik saja kan dokter?"tanya Lay cemas.

"Tenang saja,luka-lukanya sudah kami pemulihan beberapa hari maka ia akan sehat kembali."ucap Dokter.

"Ah kamsahamida Dok..."ucap mereka.

"Ne..kalau begitu saya permisi dulu.."Dokter keluar dari kamar rawat Suho.

Kini penampilan Suho sudah lebih baik dari pada perban dimana-mana dan selang infus tertenger di tangannya.

Akhirnya mereka bisa bernafas lega setelah 2 hari.

"Hyung,aku senang kau baik-baik sembuh ne,aku akan merawatmu..."batin Lay sambil mengenggam tangan Suho yang tertidur.

#Malam harinya

Malamnya Suho terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hyung,bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Yi xing...sudah lebih baik kok..."balas Suho tersenyum kecil.

Melihat senyumnya saja Lay dan yang lain menghela nafas lega.

"ini dimana?"tanya Suho.

"Sekarang kau ada di rumah sakit hyung"jawab mengangguk.

"Gomawo sudah menolongku..."ucap Suho tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau mereka tak datang.

"Kau ini ngomong apa sih Joongmyoen.,tentu saja kami menolongmu bukannya kita ini saudara"jawab Xiumin.

"Tidak semuanya hyung..."mereka langsung menatap heran kearah Sehun.

"Eh?apa maksudmu Sehun?"

"Kita ini saudaranya Suho hyung,tapi Lay hyung itu istrinya Suho hyungg..."Goda duo magnae aka Sehun dan Kai.

Wajah Lay dan Suho langsung merona merah.

"hahahaha wajahmu merah hyung.."ledek Kai.

"Hahahaha Aaaawww hyung sakittt..."rintih Kai dan saja Lay mau protes tpi sepertinya sudah di dului oleh Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menjewer telinga namjachingu mereka."Bisa-bisanya kalian mengoda Suho hyung yang baru saja sadar..."ucap Kyungsoo.

"Dasar mangnae nakalll..."tambah Luhan.

"Aaaahhh hyunggg amppuunn..."

Mereka tertawa melihat tingkah kedua magnae itu.

Satu minggu dirawat,Suho di perbolehkan di selidiki,ternyata motif Jinyoung menculik Suho karna putrinya yang sangat mengidolakan sosok leader exo K itu Jinyoung tewas saat hendak menonton konser Exo,itu lah yang membuat Jinyoung menyalahkan Suho atas perginya sang putri.

Dan sepertinya dia akan menangisi putrinya di dalam penjara.

#Kamar Sulay

Suho dan Lay asik berbaring di ranjang mereka.

"Hyung..."panggil Lay.

"Ne..."jawab Suho.

Lay menatap mata Suho lembut,"Jangan pernah hilang lagi hyung,jangan pernah membuatku khawatir tak bisa hidup tanpa mu hyung..."

"Ne,mianhae sudah membuat mu khawatir Yi xing.."jawab Suho sambil mengelus kepala Lay di sampingnya.

Lay menyodorkan kelingkingnya,"yaksoo?"

Suho menautkan kelingking mereka berdua,"Yaksoo.."

Mereka berdua tersenyum satu sama lain."Saranghae Yi xing.."

"Nado saranghae Joongmyoen hyung..."

Perlahan bibir Suho mendarat tepat di bibir manis Lay.

Fin.

Missing

Pair : Sulay

Warning : bahasa kaku,aneh dan ejaan banyak yang cerita tidak masuk akal

A/n : Annyeong ^^,ini ff q yang ke 3,masih belum banyak perubahan ini murni dari otak author ^^

Happy read~~ jangan lupa Review juga ya~~

Author pov

"Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu Suho.."ucap seseorang yang menatap Suho dari jauh.

Hari ini Exo k mengadakan fanmeeting di daerah 2000 fans menunggu mereka dengan antusias.

#Backstage

"Exo k kalian siap?"tanya seorang staf.

"Ne.."jawab mereka kompak.

"Exo k segera naik ke panggung.."

"KYAAAAA..."

"SUHO OPPAA...URI LEADER."

"CHANYEOL OPPAA..TAMPAN"

"SEHUN OPPA.. YEHET,YEHET.."

"BAEKHYUN OPPA...KAU MANIS SEKALI"

"KYUNGSOO OPPA...MATAMU BULAT SEKALI"

"KAI OPPA,KAU SEKSI SEKALI..."

Teriakan para fans menyambut member K di atas panggung.

"Hana,,dul,,set...We are one,annyeonghaseo Exo k inmida"

"Kyaaaa..."

"Eumm,Hari ini kami senang sekali bisa bertemu langsung dengan harap kalian berhati-hati,jangan saling dorong..nde?"ucap Suho.

"Ne,oppa"jawab para fans.

"Semoga kalian tidak bosan bersama kami hari ini"tambah Kyungsoo.

5 menit kemudian acara pun dimulai.

.

.

.

.

Hari beranjak malam,acara mereka selesai dengan lancar.

"Suho,sangjanim memintamu datang ke yang mau beliau sampaikan"kata maneger.

"ne,nanti aku kesana hyung"

"kau yakin mau ke kantor hyung?memangnya hyung masih kuat?"kata Kyungsoo khawatir.

Suho tersenyum tipis,"Gwenchana,nanti di sana kan hyung cuman duduk saja."

"hyung mau kami temani?"tawar Kai.

"Ani,kalian pulang saja dengan maneger ,pastikan semua langsung istirahat sampai di sampai kalian ?"

"ne,arraseo hyung"balas Baehyun.

Selesai merapikan barang-barangnya,Suho menuju kantor Sm dengan taksi.

.

.

.

.

Suho pov.

Akhirnya setelah 2 jam,aku bisa badanku sakit semua,sepertinya berendam di air hangat boleh juga.

TRRRttt..Trrrt..Trrt...

_Yixingie Call_

Ternyata Yixing-ku yang nelpon.

"Yeobseo..."

"Yeobseo,myeonie hyung..."aigoo mendengar suaranya saja aku sudah semangat.

"ne, sudah selesai?"

"Baru selesai hyung dimana?bagimana acara fanmeetingnya?"

"sekarang hyung masih di kantor,baru mau saja acaranya lancar kok.."jawabku sambil berjalan keluar.

"Ya sudah,hati-hati di kalau sudah sampai langsung istirahat ya.."pesan Lay."Oh ya besok kami akan ke sana,kasih tau yang lain ya hyung..."

"_Yes,akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan malaikatku lagi."batinku senang_

"nee~.Anyeong Xingie,,"

Tiitt...

"_Upss,baterai ponselku tinggal 10%,sebaiknya ku matikan saja."pikirku._

Lalu aku masukkan kembali ponselku ke saku.

Tunggu...bagaimana caranya aku pulang?meneger hyung masih ada urusan,tidak mungkin aku minta chanyeol menjemputku.

Aiishh..terpaksa aku naik taksi lagi

Suho pov end

Author pov

Kini Suho menunggu taksi di depan kantor cukup sepi,mungkin karna sudah lumayan larut.

Tanpa ia sadari,seseorang sedang berjalan di belakangnya dengan tongkat baseball.

"Suho..."panggil seseorang.

Sontak Suho membalikkan badannya,"Ye?"

DUKK...Bruuukkk...

Orang itu memukul kepala Suho hingga pingsan.

"Tertangkap kau Suho"seringai orang itu.

.

.

.

.

#Pagi hari di dorm Exo.

"HYUNG BANGUNNN..."Teriak Sehun.

"YAAK..Kenapa kau teriak pagi-pagi HAH..."marah persatu hyungnya keluar dari kamar.

"Sebaiknya kau punya alasan yang bagus untuk membangunkan kami sepagi ini magnae"Kesal Baekhyun.

"Suho hyung hilang ..."jelas Sehun.

1 menit...3 menit... 5 menit , dan...

"MWOO SUHO HYUNG HILANG?"

Kini giliran Sehun yang menutup kupingnya.

"Apa maksudmu suho hyung hilang?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tadi waktu aku bangun,kasur Suho hyung masih ku cek ke depan,sepatunya juga tak juga tidak aktif"jelas Sehun.

"Bearti dari semalam Suho hyung belum pulang"simpul Chanyeol.

"Hyung bagaimana ini?"tanya Kai pada Baekhyun selaku hyung tertua.

Baekhyun memegang kepalanya bingung,"Sebaiknya kita tanya Meneger hyung dulu"

Tanpa berpikir lama,mereka menelpon sang meneger.

"Yeobseo hyung?"

"yeobseo,tumben sekali kau menelpon pagi-pagi apa?"

"Hyung,Suho hyung hilang"lapor Baekhyun

"Mwo,jangan bercanda Baekhyun"

"Ani,dari semalam Suho hyung tidak pulang dan ponselnya juga tidak tau Suho hyung kemana?"

"Molla,semalam dia pulang coba hubungi keluarganya dan aku akan coba tanya para staff di kantor"

"Arraseo hyung"

Piippt

"Bagaimana?"

"Maneger hyung juga tak kita tanya keluarganya"

Sayang,keluarganya juga tak tau dimana Suho berada.

"Bagaimana ini?apa kita lapor polisi saja?"panik Kyungsoo.

"Sebaiknya kita cari dulu,siapa tau dia sedang ada urusan diluar"saran Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk,"Benar kata Yeolie,sekarang semua bersiap-siap,jangan sampai fans mengetahui wajah kita"

"Ne~"

Seharian mereka mencari Suho di tempat yang mungkin ia ,semua sia-sia.

Mereka akhirnya menyerah dan meminta bantuan polisi.

.

.

.

.

#drom Exo

Bruukk..

Mereka menghempaskan diri di sofa yang dan pikiran mereka lelah memikirkan keberadaan suho.

Sekelebat pemikiran buruk terpintas di otak membuat mereka menangis sedih.

"Bagaimana kalau Suho tidak bisa di temukkan?hik...hiks..."tangis Baekhyun

"sstt jangan akan menemukannya"kata Chanyeol.

"Hyung,apa sebaiknya kita hubungi member M juga?siapa tau Suho hyung ada disana"Usul Sehun.

Kai menggeleng,"Jangan,jadwal mereka sedang padat,itu akan membebani mereka"

" hiks..hiks..benar kata Kai,lagi pula pikirkan bagaimana paniknya Lay hyung mendengar ini pasti panik hiks.."mendengar kata Kyungsoo malah membuat mereka tambah sedih.

Sehun menatap hyungnya satu-persatu,"Tapi aku tak bisa diam saja hyung"

" tak mungkin mencari Suho hyung,para fans akan tau dan itu akan memperlambat kerja polisi"jelas Chanyeol.

Sehun menunduk mendengar ucapa dia merasa tidak berguna.

"Tokk...tok...tok...

"Yaa siapa sih yang bertamu disaat orang sedang panik..."omel Kai.

"Molla yo,biar aku yang buka..."ucap mungkin ia menyuruh Chanyeol atau kai karna mereka harus menenangkan pasangan masing-masing.

Sehun berjalan pelan sambil menghapus air matanya.

Ckleekkk...

"Hei kenapa lama sekali?"

Ternyata Exo m datang berkujung.

"Loh kau kenapa Hunnie?kau menangis?"tanya Luhan khawatir melihat mata Sehun memerah.

"Hyunnnggggg..."Sehun langsung memeluk namjachingunya dan menangis.

"Hikss...hikss...hikss..."

"Wae?"

"Sebaiknya kita masuk dulu,tak enak dilihat orang"ajak Kris.

Mereka menunju ruang Exo m tambah bingung melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga menangis.

"Kenapa kalian menangis?"tanya Lay bingung.

Tak ada yang berani menjawab.

"hyung kenapa kalian menangis?jangan buat kami bingung.."rengek Tao.

"Hyung...Suho hyung ...dia,,..."Chanyeol berhenti sejenak..

Kening Lay berkerut mendengar nama namjachingunya disebut-sebut,"Ada apa dengan Myeonie hyung?"

"Suho hyung,dia hilang hyung..."

"MWOOOO..."pekik mereka.

"Yaa.. apa maksudmu Chanyeol?"tuntut Chen.

Dengan berat hati Chanyeol menjelaskan semuanya.

"Sampai sekarang polisi belum menemukan Suho hyung..."akhir Chanyeol.

BRUKK...

"LAYYY..." Lay pingsan karana terlampau syok.

"Cepat bawa Lay ke kamar..."

_#Some where_

Bukk..brakk..brakk...

Seorang namja paruh baya sibuk memukuli seorang namja yang terikat .

"Akkhh...he..henti...khhaannhhh...Ap..a salahhh kuuuuu..."ringis namja malang itu.

Namja paruh baya itu menyeringai,"Huhhh apa salah mu kau bilang! Kesalahanmu adalah karna lahir di dunia ini Kim Joongmyeon..."

Kim Joongmyeon a.k.a Suho sang leader Exo K adalah namja yang sedari tadi disiksa oleh namja paruh baya yang diketahui bernama Jinyoung.

Suho yang tak tahu apa-apa terus di pukuli Jinyoung tanpa ampun.

Ia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa,tangan dan kakinya terikat saat ini Suho hanya bisa pasrah,kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan jalan keluar.

Harapannya sekarang hanya teman-temannya.

2 hari sudah sejak Suho menghilang dan selama itu pula member Exo -bening krysral terus mengalir dari pipi Lay,ia juga memilih mengurung diri di kamar Suho.

"Myeonie hyung...kau dimana?kau baik-baik saja kan?hikss..hikss aku merindukanmu hyung..."ratap Lay sambil menatap foto Suho.

Cklekkk...

Chen dan Xiumin masuk membawa makanan.

"Hyung,sebaiknya kau makan dulu Kyungsoo memasakkan makan kesukaanmu."Bujuk Chen.

Lay menggeleng,"Aku,..tak lapar Chenie.."

"Tapi kau belum makan dari kemarin malam tak mau melihatmu sakit."bujuk Xiumin pelan.

Tapi Lay tetap menolak.

"Hyung"Chen mengenggam tangan Lay,"Kalau hyung sakit nanti Suho hyung pasti mau lihat Suho hyung sedih?"

Lay mengeleng cepat.

Chen tersenyum,"Nah kalau begitu hyung makan ya,setelah makan kita akan cari cara menemukan Suho hyung,nde?"

"ne"Akhirnya Lay mau makan juga.

"Ayo aku suapi..."dengan telaten Xiumin menyuapi dongsaengnya itu.

15 menit kemudian makan Lay menyerahkan air minum pada Lay.

"Nah,sudah tunggu kau di luar ya..."Xiumin dan Chen lalu keluar dari kamar Suho.

Blamm...

Perlahan Lay menuju kamar mandi,setelah membenahi penampilannya baru ia bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

Diruang tengah.

Lay menyamankan diri di sofa samping Baekhyun.

"Apa tidak ada yang aneh saat fansigh kemarin?"selidik Kris.

Chanyeol,Baekhyun,Kai,Kyungsoo dan Sehun berpikir baik-baik.

"Atau orang yang aneh?"tambah Tao.

"Hyung,,,,"mereka menatap Sehun intens.

"Apa kau mengingat sesuatu Hunnie?"tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk,"Tapi aku tak yakin itu ada hubungannya dengan hilangnya Suho hyung..."

"Tak apa ceritakan saja.."suruh Lay.

"Jadi kemaren,aku sedikit heran karna ada seorang ajushi yang ikut dalam antrian."

"Jinjja?kenapa aku tak ingat ya?"tanya Kai yang di benarkan Chanyeol,Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Sehun menatap Kai sebentar,"Disitulah ingatkan posisi duduk awal Suho hyung,Aku,Kai,Kyungsoo hyung,Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung"

Mereka mengangguk.

"Di depan Suho hyung,dia tidak meminta tanda hanya memberi Suho hyung kado dan langsung kan?"jelas Sehun.

"Mungkin hadiah itu titipan dari anaknya yang tak bisa datang..."terka Baekhyun.

Sehun hanya mendelikkan bahunya.

"Tapi aneh juga Baekie,kalau anak ajushi itu fans nya Suho anaknya tetap minta tanda tangan kan?"ucap Chanyeol.

Mereka mengangguk setuju.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kadonya?apa kau tau apa isinya"tanya Kris.

"Oh ya kado itu ada hyung menitipkannya padaku saat mau pulang"Sehun segera ke kamarnya dan kembali membawa sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam.

Sehun langsung menyerahkannya pada Kris.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kris membukanya,tapi isi kotak itu hanya secarik surat.

"Surat?"Kris membuka dan membaca isi surat tadi.

_To : Kim Joongmyeon aka Suho_

_Hai Suho,kau pasti berpikir kalau ini adalah surat dari sekali kau salah karna surat ini dari malaikat kematian yang segera mencabut kau tenang saja. Aku tau pekerjaanmu sebagai artis itu melelahkan,jadi aku akan membantu mu malam aku akan menjemputmu,persiapkan dirimu untuk segera bergabung dengan iblis di neraka ya._

_Hahahhahah sampai jumpa suho..._

_Malaikat maut_

Jantung mereka berdetak cepat mendengar Kris membaca surat tadi.

"Apa-apaan ini,jadi Suho hyung di culik antis"geram Chen.

"Gege apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"tanya Tao pada Kris.

Kris mengurut keningnya,"Entahlah,tapi kita harus perlihatkan ini pada polisi"

Drrrttt...Drrrttt...Drrrrtt...

Baru mereka hendak bergerak,ponsel Kris berdering.

Kris mengeluarkan ponselnya,betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"Siapa hyung?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Suho,dari Suho ..."Kris langsung menganggat.

"Haloooo Suho kau ada dimana?"tany Kris cepat.

"..."

Namun tak ada jawaban dari sana,hanya terdengar deru nafas.

"gege,Loudspeaker juga mau dengar."suruh Lay.

Kris mengangguk.

"Hyunggg..."panggil Lay

"Hah...hhh..hhh.."lagi-lagi hanya suara nafas yang membuat semua tambah panik.

"Ya...kalian diam dulu..."printah Kris.

Setelah tenang,Kris kembali bertanya,"Suho..."

"hhyyunngg..."bisik suho.

"Ne,...kau dimana Suho?"Kris menajamkan pendengarannya

"Moll..aa.G..hahP...Shhh hhyuung.."

"GPS?"tanya Kris bingung.

"ahhh..." mengerti maksud Suho,Kris mengangguk.

"Tao cepat hidupkan GPS hp mu dan lihat dimana letak pemancar GPS Suho.."kata Kris pada Tao.

Tak lama mereka mendapatkan alamat Suho yang duduk di samping Tao,langsung mencatat kalau nanti GPS Suho mati.

"hyuungg.."panggil Lay..

"Yiii Shhh..iinghh..."

"Tunggu ne,kami akan segera menjemputmu..."

"nnee..tuuuuttt ttuuuuttt ttuuutttt..."

Tiba-tiba pangilan Suho terputus.

"Hyuunnggg..."

"Tenanglah Lay,sekarang kita sudah tau posisi akan menjemputnya, jangan khawatir"ucap Luhan.

"Kajja,kita segera ke kantor polisi."ajak Xiumin.

"ne.."

Dengan tergesa-gesa mereka segera meninggalkan dorm.

_#Suho side_

Tuhan ku mohon pertemukan aku dengan teman-temanku,aku sudah tak kuat lagi tuhan batin Suho.

Keadaan Suho sungguh penuh memar,pergelangan tangan dan kakinya membiru berkunang-kunang karna hantaman di kepalanya.

Bkrakkkk...

Pintu di depan Suho terbuka kasar.

"Selamat pagi tidur mu lelap?"tanya Jinyoung.

Suho sedikit takut mencoba bergerak menjauh.

Jinyoung tertawa melihat mangsanya ketakutan."hahaha kau tak perlu takut hanya ingin bermain dengan mu."

Jinyoung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik menatap horor benda di tangan Jinyoung.

Krrreeettt...kreeettt...

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita bermain dengan ini"benda yang di pegang Jinyoung adalah cuter.

Perlahan ia mendekatkan cuter ke kulit Suho.

"AKKKkkhhhh..."rintih Suho.

Mendengar jeritan Suho malah membuat Jinyoung semakin itu benar-benar psikopat.

Ting...tong...

"Cihh siapa yang bertamu saat aku asik bermain,menganggu saja"marah Jinyoung.

Sebelum keluar,Jinyoung membukam mulut Suho.

"Tunggu sebentar ne,nanti kita lanjutkan lagi..."Jinyoung berjalan menuju pintu dengan bercak darah di tangannya.

Ting...tong...ting...tong...

"Yaa ya...sabar,,,.."

Cklekkk...

Saat pintu terbuka,beberapa polisi langsung menyergapnya.

"Ya apa-apaan kalian"ucapnya tak teriman.

"Kang Jinyoung-shii anda di tahan dengan tuduhan penculikan dan penganiayaan atas Kim Joonmyeon."ucap polisi tadi.

Sedangkan member Exo yang lain langsung mengeledah seisi sudah mengeledah semua ruangan tapi nihil,Suho tak tersisa ruangan bawah tanah,tampaknya disana hanya 1 pintu.

Tanpa ragu-ragu mereka membuka pintu itu.

"SUHOO/HYUNGGG"mereka berlari ke arah Suho yang tergeletak di lantai.

Lay segera memindahkan kepala Suho ke membuka sumpalan mulut dan Sehun juga membuka ikatan tangan dan kaki Suho.

"Hyung...hyung...bangun,...kau baik-baik saja kan?"Lay menguncang kecil badan Suho.

Perlahan mata Suho terbuka sedikit,"Yi...Xing..."

Mereka sedikit lega saat melihat Suho lama tim medis sampai ke tempat mereka dan membawa tubuh Suho ke rumah sakit .

Lay menemani Suho di dalam ambulance dan yang lain mengikuti dengan mobil.

Kris membawa mobil dengan kecepatan penuh menyeimbangi kecepatan Ambulance.

Suho hampir 1 jam di IGD,hingga ia di pindahkan ke ruang rawat.

"Dia baik-baik saja kan dokter?"tanya Lay cemas.

"Tenang saja,luka-lukanya sudah kami pemulihan beberapa hari maka ia akan sehat kembali."ucap Dokter.

"Ah kamsahamida Dok..."ucap mereka.

"Ne..kalau begitu saya permisi dulu.."Dokter keluar dari kamar rawat Suho.

Kini penampilan Suho sudah lebih baik dari pada perban dimana-mana dan selang infus tertenger di tangannya.

Akhirnya mereka bisa bernafas lega setelah 2 hari.

"Hyung,aku senang kau baik-baik sembuh ne,aku akan merawatmu..."batin Lay sambil mengenggam tangan Suho yang tertidur.

#Malam harinya

Malamnya Suho terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hyung,bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Yi xing...sudah lebih baik kok..."balas Suho tersenyum kecil.

Melihat senyumnya saja Lay dan yang lain menghela nafas lega.

"ini dimana?"tanya Suho.

"Sekarang kau ada di rumah sakit hyung"jawab mengangguk.

"Gomawo sudah menolongku..."ucap Suho tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau mereka tak datang.

"Kau ini ngomong apa sih Joongmyoen.,tentu saja kami menolongmu bukannya kita ini saudara"jawab Xiumin.

"Tidak semuanya hyung..."mereka langsung menatap heran kearah Sehun.

"Eh?apa maksudmu Sehun?"

"Kita ini saudaranya Suho hyung,tapi Lay hyung itu istrinya Suho hyungg..."Goda duo magnae aka Sehun dan Kai.

Wajah Lay dan Suho langsung merona merah.

"hahahaha wajahmu merah hyung.."ledek Kai.

"Hahahaha Aaaawww hyung sakittt..."rintih Kai dan saja Lay mau protes tpi sepertinya sudah di dului oleh Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menjewer telinga namjachingu mereka."Bisa-bisanya kalian mengoda Suho hyung yang baru saja sadar..."ucap Kyungsoo.

"Dasar mangnae nakalll..."tambah Luhan.

"Aaaahhh hyunggg amppuunn..."

Mereka tertawa melihat tingkah kedua magnae itu.

Satu minggu dirawat,Suho di perbolehkan di selidiki,ternyata motif Jinyoung menculik Suho karna putrinya yang sangat mengidolakan sosok leader exo K itu Jinyoung tewas saat hendak menonton konser Exo,itu lah yang membuat Jinyoung menyalahkan Suho atas perginya sang putri.

Dan sepertinya dia akan menangisi putrinya di dalam penjara.

#Kamar Sulay

Suho dan Lay asik berbaring di ranjang mereka.

"Hyung..."panggil Lay.

"Ne..."jawab Suho.

Lay menatap mata Suho lembut,"Jangan pernah hilang lagi hyung,jangan pernah membuatku khawatir tak bisa hidup tanpa mu hyung..."

"Ne,mianhae sudah membuat mu khawatir Yi xing.."jawab Suho sambil mengelus kepala Lay di sampingnya.

Lay menyodorkan kelingkingnya,"yaksoo?"

Suho menautkan kelingking mereka berdua,"Yaksoo.."

Mereka berdua tersenyum satu sama lain."Saranghae Yi xing.."

"Nado saranghae Joongmyoen hyung..."

Perlahan bibir Suho mendarat tepat di bibir manis Lay.

Fin.


End file.
